Progression
by csiAngel
Summary: Post-4.10. He had still insisted on walking her to the door...


**Spoiler warning: This fic spoils episode 4.05 onwards. The A/N contains spoilers for 4.08 specifically.**

Title: Progression

Author: csiAngel

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Major Crimes.

Season: Set after the season 4 mid-season finale, 4.10 Fifth Dynasty.

Summary: He had still insisted on walking her to the door...

A/N: This was partly inspired by the scene in 4.08 when Sharon tells Taylor they mean 'dating' in the old fashioned sense of the word, and Andy adds 'very old-fashioned'. It takes place after 4.10 though.

... ... ...

They stopped outside the door of Sharon's condo. Ordinarily, after they had been to dinner, Andy would join her inside for coffee and they would continue whatever conversation they had enjoyed over their meal. Tonight they had agreed that the evening would end with dinner: She should spend some time with Rusty; make sure he was okay after the difficult day they had all had. The boy had left the murder room quite quickly when they had returned from the funeral, citing just needing some time to himself. He had actually encouraged Sharon to go to dinner with Andy ("If she wanted to...") and insisted he would be okay. So she had given him the space that he had requested but had, of course, decided there was a limit to how long he could have.

Andy had still insisted on walking her to the door, though.

Sharon turned to face him and smiled, gently.

"Thank you for your support today," she said softly. "I know you'd have been there anyway, even if we weren't... dating. But... it felt good to know that we are."

"I agree."

"I know we've been taking this slowly while we figure out what _this_ is... And I know that is mostly for my benefit and I appreciate it..."

That comment sounded like she was worrying that he wasn't happy with their relationship, and, while it was certainly different to relationships he had had in the past, he most definitely was not unhappy. She had been quiet at dinner, he had put it down to concern for Rusty, but maybe this was why. "Sharon -"

"Please, let me - ... Andy, I haven't needed anyone for a very long time. And, while I didn't _need_ you today, I _wanted_ to turn to you. I wanted to hold your hand and comfort you. I wanted to let you comfort me. That was a big step for me and I took it without even realising. It just felt natural."

Andy relaxed a little: This didn't seem to be her ending things between them. "For me too."

"Good," she smiled. "Andy, what I'm trying to say is... If you're going to want out, now would be the time to go."

Sharon Raydor rarely looked vulnerable. Very few people got to see her with her defences down. And those who were given that right didn't witness it very often. It made the moments when she completely opened her heart all the more precious. To be treasured and protected. Andy looked now into her wide eyes, filled with a mixture of hope and fear as she waited for his response. He stepped closer to her, slowing his voice, ensuring she could hear the sincerity in his words. "Sharon, I don't see me ever wanting out."

The breath she exhaled almost sounded like relief, and a shy smile curved her lips. He recognised it from whenever she was feeling a little foolish. He took hold of her hand to reassure her.

"You can stop worrying about me. Now go and check on Rusty. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward, as he usually did, and placed a tender kiss to her cheek, giving her hand a squeeze as he did so.

"Thank you," she said as he dropped back.

"Any time," he smiled.

He moved to step away but she kept hold of his hand. "Andy..."

She closed the space between them, a nervous, yet determined, look in her eyes now. She gently stroked her fingers across his cheek before pressing her lips to his. His immediate reaction was to smile - because she was kissing him (finally!) and because she was just so adorable - so, by the time he responded, she had started to pull away. He stopped that instantly, drawing her back to him and recapturing her lips. This time he felt her smile against him, before she slid her hand round to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

They parted when Rusty's voice suddenly exclaimed, "Seriously? In the hallway?"

Sharon was remarkably well composed, only a hint of a blush to her cheeks, when she faced Rusty and informed him, calmly, "I thought that you would be inside."

Rusty considered that for a second, then shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. Now I wish I _had_ come straight home."

Sharon and Andy moved away from the door so that Rusty could pass by.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked her son when he neared.

"Yeah," he replied, predictably.

Andy could practically feel Sharon's eagerness to ask Rusty where he had been. She wouldn't ask, but it wasn't easy for her to hold back.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay." He paused after unlocking the door. "Listen, I'm gonna sit in my room... If you two wanted to come inside."

"Oh no, no. Andy was just leaving."

"I was," Andy assured him.

He didn't look entirely convinced as he glanced between them, but he didn't question it. "Okay, well, good night, Lieutenant."

"Night... And -"

"Call you Andy. Right. Maybe one day."

"I'll see you in a minute," Sharon told Rusty as he opened the door.

He nodded and disappeared inside. The door closed behind him.

"So much for not making him feel awkward today," Sharon muttered.

"He'll get over it," Andy shrugged.

"Hopefully before he tells his siblings about it."

Andy laughed. "They'll all have to get used to it."

"They're all going to walk in on their mother kissing men in hallways?"

"Well, I'm hoping it won't always be hallways, and I'm really hoping it won't be 'men'."

"You want my children to walk in on us?"

"This has got a little off track."

"A little," she grinned at him. It was nice to see.

"I'm gonna go."

"Okay."

Giddy with the exhilaration of being permitted to do so, he leaned in to kiss her again. Her hand curled into his shirt and she emitted a soft hum against his lips.

When they parted, he looked into her sparkling eyes. "Mm. Yeah, I don't want out."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"See you tomorrow. But call me tonight if you want to."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

She kissed him again, keeping it brief, and they shared contented smiles before he stepped back. Then he stole another kiss before he actually walked away - because he wanted to. And, because he could.

Before he left her hallway he looked back and met the eyes that were watching him go. Oh, he definitely did not want out of this. It might be progressing slowly, but he was enjoying every second.

THE END


End file.
